tinyvillageuncutfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Crates
Just like the Dino Den, all Crates games are based on a lottery model. All nine of the possible prizes are shown in the picture below. The five leprechauns (Rupert, Regina, Theodore, Ozzie and Betsy) are seen raiding the lost city of El Dorado for gold; while the two corgis are seen walking about the Clover Fields. Sizes: All of the leprechauns and the "corgi in disguise" are small 2x2 decos. The two tier two decos, the St Paddys Corgi and the Clover Field are 3x3 and 4x4 respectively. The City of Gold is 7x7. Two Lottery Drums In the case of the Lucky Crates introduced on Feb. 22nd. 2013, there are two Lottery Drums, one which holds 300 tickets and the second which holds 600 tickets. You should always avoid using the Second Lottery drum, because your chances of getting one of the better prizes is always less. To avoid this trap, always purchase just one Crate item at a time. Close out of Crates and try again latter. Because of this easy way to avoid the second Lottery Drum, we shall not describe it in any detail here. See the talk section below for these details. 300 Lottery Tickets The preferred lottery drum for Lucky Crates contains a total of 300 lottery tickets. Each ticket holds the name of one of the nine prizes. Here is a list of the nine prizes and the number of lottery tickets assigned to each. To find the chance (in percent) of winning a prize, simply divide the ticket count by 3. For example, the chance of winning the Grand Prize of the El Dorado Habitat is 9/3 = 3%. Similarly you have a total 22% chance of winning a prize from the second tier, a 40% chance of winning a prize from the third tier, and a 35% chance of winning a prize from the fourth and lowest tier. The small occasional deviation from the game files is due solely to round off error. 'Best Strategy: Peeking' There are two best strategies, depending on your preferences. One is to only keep the highly desirable City of Gold after peeking at each result. Because the grand prize (El Dorado Habitat) is so desirable, many experienced players continue to acquire additional Habitats at a cost of only 29 crystals each. A second strategy, for those who want a few of the other decos is to use Peeking to screen out all but one of each of the seven decos required to earn back some crystals. It is possible to obtain one each of the required 7 items to win back 90 = 5+15+25+45 crystals. Peekers can grab all 7 required items for a net cost of only 7*29 - 90 = 113 crystals. Slip into the TV-Uncut Chat to learn more. 'Is Peeking Possible with V1.17?' There was a report elsewhere that Crate Peeking may not be possible on the new updated 1.17 villages. Good news! We now have a confirmation (see talk below) that it is indeed possible even if you update to V1.17. Thanks WIkiacon! Screenshots showing Rank, Image and Description for Each Prize Special 48 Hour Reappearance Lucky Crates reappeared for an advertised 48 hours from Tuesday July 16th until Thursday July 18th 2013. Category:Crates